To Infinity and Beyond
"To Infinity and Beyond!" is Buzz Lightyear's famous catchphrase in the films Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and Toy Story 3, and the TV series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. The phrase is not only said by Buzz, but is also said or referenced by other characters, notably Woody. The catchphrase served as a namesake for the book To Infinity and Beyond!: The Story of Pixar Animation Studios. Notable uses and references ''Toy Story'' *Buzz Lightyear, just before demonstrating how he flies to the toys. *The phrase is displayed on Andy's Buzz Lightyear blanket. *Andy, as he plays with Buzz Lightyear before the family outing at Pizza Planet. *The phrase is heard in a commercial advertising Buzz Lightyear toys. *Buzz Lightyear, just before jumping from the railing at Sid's house. *Woody, impersonating Buzz Lightyear, as he tries to convince the toys that Buzz Lightyear is with him. *Sid, as he takes Buzz Lightyear out of his room to be blown up. *Woody, as he and Buzz Lightyear fly down slowly in the air while trying to catch up with the moving truck. ''Toy Story 2'' *Buzz Lightyear in the video game, as he uses his anti-gravity servos to propel himself back up. *Andy, as he impersonates Buzz Lightyear in his little playtime before leaving for Cowboy Camp. *Referenced by Buzz Lightyear, as he departs Andy's room to go on his mission to rescue Woody, by saying "To Al's Toy Barn, and beyond!" *Utility Belt Buzz, as he prepares to "blast through the roof." *Utility Belt Buzz, as the elevator takes him and the toys up to Al's Penthouse. *Referenced by Woody, who tells Buzz Lightyear that he will have old Buzz Lightyear to keep him company "for infinity and beyond." ''Toy Story 3'' *Buzz Lightyear in Andy's realistic imagination, after lifting a train up out of a ravine. *Referenced by Woody, as Buzz tells him that they will be together, to which Woody replies, "For infinity and beyond." *Referenced again by Woody, after Buzz reawakens to his normal self from being hit by a television and asks where he has been, Woody replies, "Beyond infinity." *Buzz's voice box says the phrase when Bonnie presses one of his talk buttons. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' TV series *In various pilot intros for the episodes. Trivia [[Video:WALL•E-BuzzandWoody-SuperBowlAd|thumb|300px|right|The Super Bowl ad promoting WALL•E featuring Woody and Buzz.]] *In an ad for WALL•E during the 2008 Super Bowl, Woody also makes a reference to the phrase as he tells Buzz that WALL•E goes to infinity. *In one of the outtakes for A Bug's Life, Flik shouts out the phrase as he is about to take flight with a dandelion puff because he just couldn't resist. *At one point in the Disney film The Shaggy Dog (2006), the phrase is said by Dave Douglas (as a dog), which is Tim Allen's character in the film. *The phrase is also said in Toy Story Treats and Toy Story Toons. Category:Toy Story Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:A Bug's Life Culture